


No More Foolin'

by TheStoryMaker



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, First Time, M/M, Pool Sex, Sexual Tension, The Pool Scene, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryMaker/pseuds/TheStoryMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Susan discovers them in the pool, Justin and Andrew talk out their situation.</p><p> </p><p>Season One Coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Foolin'

Watching Mrs Mayer turn tail and run with that deer in headlights expression, I can't help but smirk lightly before looking over at Andrew; who's wearing an equally haunting look on his face. I hear Mrs Mayer yelp as she rushes to make her exit, crashing into a lounger before finally disappearing and turn to slowly swim over to the edge of the pool. Andrew's following me and reaches out as I make to pull myself out of the water.

"Justin, wait, where are you going?" He asks, fingers skimming over my arm to grasp at my shoulder.

Pausing, I turn and give him a half smile. He looks confused and I realise I had a look on my face like that, the past I don't know how many months. Andrew's not in the same place as me yet, he still sees what's going on between us as a bit of fun, just two guys experimenting with their sexuality. Only I've passed the grade, got the diploma. Got that by finally facing facts, sucking it up and clambering out the closet door before I allowed myself to be smothered forever. That's the thing with closets, full of junk, doors tightly closed so it doesn't spill out and make a mess. Guess that's how my parents saw it, as a complete and utter mess.

Only instead of shutting it all back in, they picked it up and dumped it on the side walk, packed away in suitcases and boxes.

They even changed the locks.

"I think it's time to leave." I tell him, trying to be gentle. This isn't a rejection, but as soon as he said the words 'I'm not gay' I realised, I need more than what he can currently offer me and if we continue we'd just make a mess of things. I care about him, which is why I need to get out of here. For both our sakes.

"No, stay, we were just getting comfortable." He purrs, sliding closer and his hands skim down my body so fast I could easily slide back into that comfort zone. But no. I have to do this.

"I don't think so." I tell him, pushing him away, he drifts a little, at ease in the water but not with what I'm doing. His face crumples into a confused look as I pull myself from the pool and grab my boxers.

"Justin." Andrews pulling himself out from the pool and looks at me meekly.

That's the thing with Andrew. His meekness could turn into predatory lust within seconds and don't I know it. He'll play the coy card until he winds his way past my defences and the next thing I know we'll be making out on the sun lounger in a strangers house and yard, just us and the stars.

"No, Andrew." I tell him as he steps nearer. "I think we need some space."

"I don't want space." He pouts, folding his arms.

I'm trying real hard to keep my eyes from wandering down his naked body as he stands their pouting.

"Well I do." I retort, sitting on the lounger and pulling on my boxers, aware he's fast approaching, eager to get some advantage. I stand again before he reaches me and glare at him, hoping it's enough to make him back off. "Look, you need to think over things. We should take a break."

"I don't want a break, I want you." He tells me and it would be so nice to believe him. But I've had time to figure him out and I know how he operates. What he's saying is he wants me, physically, we'll play around, get each other off. No strings. It was nice at the beginning, until I realised it wasn't a game any more. Then, strings started to look more appealing.

"No you don't. You want someone to play around with. I can't be that person any more Andrew."

"What the hell has gotten into you Justin." He says, looking pissed and I guess I can't blame him.

Before Mrs Meyer interrupted us we were on the fast track to some great pool sex. Maybe if he hadn't said the words, we could have continued. But it's made me realise how far apart we are at the moment. I can't say I blame him, what with some of the rumors flying around about his parents, no wonder he's nervous about facing up to them and coming out. I'm thinking his closet is more cluttered than mine.

I've pulled my shirt on and he's reaching down for his boxers, sliding them up his legs, a perpetual look of confusion on his brow. He really doesn't get the sudden change in my mood. Believe me, there's nothing more I'd like to do than push him down on a lounger and kiss him till he's breathless before making him moan my name. It's become one of my favourite sounds. I look about for my jeans, anything to keep my mind from wandering down that road. Too dangerous, I may give way to instinct and pounce on him. He picks up his shirt and stands gazing over at me, a mixture of confusion and hurt. I draw closer and he stubbornly looks away, giving a sigh of indifference. I smile at him, my fingers dragging below his chin just a second, pulling his face round so I can look at him.

"I can't play around any more. It's not fair on either of us." I tell him, sliding my fingers to cup the back of his neck. "Look, I'll call you in a few days. You need to make a decision, I'm not expecting it to be easy for you."

He pushes me harshly away, fingers digging into my chest a second before he drops his arms again.

"Fuck you Justin. What you think because you finally declared you're gay to people that you can get better than me? Just drop me and go fuck some other guy without a care?" He spits angrily at me.

I feel a smile edging the corner of my mouth. Maybe he's closer to sudden acceptance than I anticipated. Would he really care so much if this was just a bit of fun?

"We're just not in the same place right now." I shrug, looking at him sympathetically. "There isn't anyone else Andrew. But I'm not looking for a bit of fooling around any more and if you are, then you'll have to find someone else."

I step closer to him again, because I want him to realise this isn't enjoyable for me. I'm fighting the temptation to jump his bones. Instead I run fingers along his face again. He's so full of many emotions, anger, hurt, confusion, want and need. His eyes are like a book, the pages turning quickly. I lean over and kiss him gently, one last parting kiss before pulling back. He doesn't move or respond, just stands and looks at me unflinchingly.

"Or," I whisper, my lips still close to his. "You can make a decision."

Andrew doesn't reply, nor does he stop my retreat as I retrieve the rest of my clothes and my shoes and make my way out of through the Young's house.

I secretly hope he'll call me in a few days.


End file.
